


Lovers Live and Die Fortissimo

by azooma2480



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azooma2480/pseuds/azooma2480
Summary: Im terrible at summaries but its a short excerpt of what whizzer felt throughout his stay in the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

Even the most simple of activities could render Whizzer Brown breathless. His deterioration had happened so quickly that it gave everyone a metaphorical sense of whiplash. One second he was the cocky man who would beat Marvin at Racquetball effortlessly, and the next he was laying in a hospital room, looking small and weak.

A nurse had decided that the best option for Whizzer in his current state was to force feed him his food. The thought of even trying to swallow food, let alone digest it, was sickening to Whizzer. He knew that if he didn’t eat he would most likely die of starvation before the mysterious sickness managed too. And he wasn’t about to die because he was too stupid to eat a simple plate of mash potatoes and gravy.

He had also seen how Marvin and the others looked at him any time they came to visit him. He knew they tried to mask the pity and sadness but Whizzer wasn’t an idiot. He could see it in the way they walked into the room. Like the world was on their shoulder. Like they were the ones dying. Sire it was a petty thought, but he had the right to think that. He had once tried to get angry at them. To get upset, but he knew that there was no point. Staring death in the face could really change a persons way of thinking.

Jason’s bar mitzvah had really made his days in the hospital better. He had been sure that no one would remember to talk about the Bar Mitzvah around him, afraid that he wouldn’t live long enough to even see it. But seeing how even though it was Jasons special day and they had decided to share it with him shoved that he was really part of the great big dysfunctional family. It was also the last time he would see everyone all together. He couldn’t bare to see them, especially Jason, during his last few days. Seven days to be exact.

The last few days were the hardest for Whizzer. When Marvin wasn’t around, he would sit up with the little strength he had left and write. It was messy and probably rambled nonsense, but he knew it got his point across. He wrote to everyone he knew. To everyone he loved. Wrote what they could take from his stuff, what he wanted to give away, how he wanted to be buried and many other things.

When Marvin was there he forced himself to stay awake. He needed all the time he could get ro be with his lover. Even if it was just staying in each others arms In complete silence, that was enough for him. He could hear when Marvin was crying. He could see when Marvin lost hope of him recovering. He was glad Marvin lost hope. It would make his dying much easier.  
His death wasn’t anytging spectacular. His brain had given him enough energy to talk with Marvin for a few minuets. They didn’t talk about anything in particular. Just about life. How much they meant to each other. How they would miss each other. Whizzer had told him about the letters before curling up into Marvin’s chest and telling him he loved him. He wasn’t going to say good bye. Whizzer didn’t believe in goodbyes. He believed that if you loved someone very much, death wasn’t the final goodbye. It was just a disappearance till you find them again.

His funeral was small, like he had asked for in one of his letters. A simple white coffin lay before the six attendants. Whizzer was dressed in his favourite suit, his pale face sporting a small and peaceful smile. No one cried. Whizzer had asked of that in everyone’s letters. To not cry over him. It would make him roll over in his grave if that happened. They probably couldn’t cry anyway, after the quiet mourning they had done individually. The air was quiet as Whizzer was lowered into the ground. The air was still and suffocating. Nothing made a sound.

Except a small, white dove that sat in a tree above Whizzers grave stone. It watched as the resting place of Jack ‘Whizzer’ Brown, was covered, as Jason placed the white king on the stone, as Marvin finally broke down crying. The bird watched as the group left before spreading its dazzling wings and taking to the sky.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first bit is for anyone who reads Sander side Fanific. And the second bit is for Falsettos

Hello wonderful people! I'm glad you enjoyed the short fic so much! The Kudos and Cokments are well appreciated! 

Not, like the summary said, I have started a series. It is based around Thomas Sanders "Sander sides" and if you like that kind of stuff you should totally check it out! Only if you want to tho! Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775272  
I would love any support that you give me there and I will always reply to any comments.

Now what you are all probably waitibg for. I'm gonna make more shortt fics, but right now my inspiration is out the window or being used for personal peojects. So I need your help and your creative and beautiful minds to provide me with ideas for future focs. Don't worry, you will be credited! I just need a little help!

Any ways! Have a great day you beautiful people!~

Gg

 

((P.S. im sick and its 11pm so if there are any spelling mistakes or incoherent sentences blame it on the virus preforming binary fission in my cells.))

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post here so please comment on how i can improve!


End file.
